memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Korax
(until 2268); (c''. 2270) | Assign = CO, (2270) | FinalAssign = CO, Pao'la prison (2281) | Rank = captain | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = Korax in 2269 }} '''Korax' was a male Klingon who served in the Klingon Defense Force during the 23rd century. Biography At some point in his career, Korax served on the , together with Ulgor, the future chief engineer of the . Ulgor would later comment that he never liked Korax. ( ) :References from numerous sources establish that the various depictions of Korax' life that may not take place in concurrent timelines, meaning there could be a number of divergent alternate reality versions of this topic that do not share the same continuity. The references below this note are separated into subsections to minimize confusion regarding the divergences. Trouble with tribbles In the 2260s decade, Lieutenant Korax served as first officer to Captain Koloth of the . In the year 2267, Korax provoked a fight with Federation Starfleet engineer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott from the on Deep Space Station K-7. In retribution, Scott beamed a mass of tribbles into the Gr'oth s engine room just before that vessel left the station at warp. ( ; }}) In order to remove the tribbles from the ship, Koloth ordered the Gr'oth into a battle against the Tholians. Korax served as the helmsman during the battle against the Tholians. ( ) Koloth placed blame on Korax when removing the infestation proved too difficult. Although Koloth retained Korax on his next command, the , the captain lost significant regard for the junior officer, and Korax's career stagnated. ( ) Later that year, the Devisor was one of several Klingon vessels sent to investigate the dilithium mine at Beta Thoridar. Korax was tasked with assisting the mine's engineers in repairing the damaged atmospheric domes. This displeased Korax greatly, as he had always hated engineers. ( ) In 2270, Korax continued his service as Koloth's second-in-command, and took part in the attempted Romulan invasion of the Federation along the Neutral Zone, with the recently-installed Romulan Praetor, Gaius, manipulated in part by Koloth into these actions. However, following a showdown with the , a large Starfleet task force, and the intervention of the Organians, the invasion was called off, the Klingon-Romulan Alliance dissolved, and the Organian Peace Treaty extended to include the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Also during this same year, Korax was present at diplomatic talks that his captain was holding with the genetically engineered humans of Paragon Colony. While at the colony he was caught near the shield generators and the Klingon party was removed from the colony. Soon after, an explosion shook the colony as explosives destroyed the shield generators and imperiled the colony, fortunately Captain Kirk was able to save the colony. ( |The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1}}) ''G'roth'' missions Korax had become Captain of the Gr'oth by 2270, and that year launched an attack on the Guardian of Forever, believing it to be a Federation super-weapon development site. He plunged his ship directly onto the suspect site, killing himself and supposedly destroying the Guardian. ( ) :Author David R. George III acknowledges that the ''Crucible trilogy largely does not take other licensed continuity into account, thus the contradiction of other stories.'' Pao'la assignment In 2281, Admiral Korax got drunk with Montgomery Scott on the Intra-Empire Free Station and revealed details about the kidnapping of Warrantors of Peace to Scott. ( ) Circa 2281, Korax became commander of a dilithium-mining prison on Pao'la. In 2287, with the rise to power of Chancellor Gorkon, the prison was considered an affront to honor and destroyed. Korax survived the facility's destruction, but suffered in the dishonor of his association with the prison. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * * * * |The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1|The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2}} * * * * References * * }} * External link * Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Klingon helmsmen and flight controllers Category:Klingon lieutenants Category:Klingon first officers Category:Klingon captains Category:Klingon admirals Category:QuchHa' Klingons Category:IKS Devisor personnel Category:IKS Gr'oth personnel Category:Pao'la personnel Category:2270 deaths Category:23rd century births